


Ich Liebe Dich

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Tragic Romance, World War II, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Manuscrito de una novela original que escribí hace siete años y que luego deje colgada por falta de tiempo e investigación. Pienso publicarla cuando sea escritora y consiga que una editorial acepte este trabajo.Espero que les guste, ya fue visto, aceptado y corregido por dos profesores de Literatura.[Prohibida su copia o traducción sin autorización]





	1. Prólogo y personajes

**Author's Note:**

> Personajes.
> 
> Emir/Emily.
> 
> Es un chico de catorce años, vive con sus padres en Frankfurt, Alemania. Es un poco frío e indiferente, sufre de una enfermedad llamada "transtorno de personalidad múltiple", debido a esa enfermedad, tiene una personalidad llamada Emily, ella es amistosa, más tierna y cariñosa -todo lo contrario a Emir-
> 
> Emir/Emily tienen cabello marrón chocolate y ojos verdes.
> 
> Nacionalidad: Antes era Rusa y ahora es de nacionalidad Alemana.
> 
> Amigos: No tiene -a excepción de Elías-
> 
> Elías.
> 
> Es un chico de la misma edad de Emir, conoce a Emir cuando apenas tienen siete años, más adelante se vuelven amigos. Solo él sabe que Emir tiene dos personalidades pero prometió guardar el secreto.
> 
> Siente algo por Emir, no sabe lo que es pero sabe que es un sentimiento más allá de la amistad.
> 
> Es un chico con un gran corazón, un buen amigo y le gusta ayudar a los demás -especialmente a Emir-
> 
> Tiene cabello rubio cenizo con reflejos grises en el flequillo y ojos de color marrón café.
> 
> Nacionalidad: Alemán.
> 
> Amigos: Emir y Nora.
> 
> Dato curioso: Habla un poco de noruego porque Nora le enseño cuando era niño.
> 
> Nora.
> 
> Solía trabajar en la casa de Elías como su niñera pero el padre de Elías la maltrataba así que renunció. Ahora trabaja como asistente de cocina en la casa de Emir, donde también trabaja como una sirvienta, es amiga de Elías y Emir, ella también sabe el secreto de Emir y sabe que Elías siente algo por él.
> 
> Tiene cabello largo rubio y ojos celestes. Usa ropa "provocativa" -desde el punto de vista de la madre de Elías- para trabajar.
> 
> Nacionalidad: Noruega –habla un poco de Alemán-
> 
> Amigos: Elías y la madre de Emir.
> 
> Dato curioso: Sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía once años así que se fue a vivir con su abuela materna hasta los quince años. Quiere mucho a su abuela y habla alemán demasiado básico.

 

**_Alemania, año 2015._ **

Se puede ver un pasillo iluminado, hay varios cuadros en las paredes la mayoría son obras de arte, fotografías, dibujos, etc. Entran dos personajes a ese pasillo, una chica alta de cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color junto a su primo, un chico con ojos y cabellos del mismo color que ella.

-¿Podemos irnos?-le preguntó su primo-ya me estoy aburriendo y no tengo batería en el celular-

-No, quiero recorrer este pasillo-dijo la chica mirando los cuadros.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?-le preguntó un poco desinteresado-son iguales a los anteriores-

-Oye, ¡ven a ver esto!-lo llamó su prima haciéndole una seña con la mano.

-Ni siquiera me estás escuchando.

-Tú cállate y mira esto.

Señaló una antigua fotografía en un marco de madera, en la foto se veía el paisaje de un bosque en pleno otoño y dos niños tomados de la mano.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿de quién es esa foto?-preguntó el chico a su prima.

-Ni idea, el nombre de la foto es "paseo por la naturaleza" y el fotógrafo es anónimo-respondió la chica.

-¿Y quiénes son los niños de la foto?-preguntó su primo.

-Yo sé quiénes son.

Los dos se voltearon y ven a un hombre anciano de cabello marrón chocolate con algunas canas grises, tenía ojos verdes, usaba un sweater amarillo y pantalones grises con unos zapatos negros.

-¿Usted sabe quiénes son esos niños, señor?-preguntó la chica acercándose.

-Por favor, no me llames señor, me haces sentir más viejo de lo que ya soy. Llámenme Emir-dijo el anciano sonriendo.

-Uh, bueno… Emir-dijo la chica acercándose-¿puede decirnos quiénes son esos niños?-

-Sí, soy yo con un viejo amigo-respondió Emir, al decir eso, una lágrima cayó por su ojo izquierdo.

-Y ¿qué pasó con él?-preguntó la chica.

-Es una larga historia-respondió Emir-no querrás oírla-

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo ella emocionada, ve a su primo-¿no es así?-

-¿Eh?-deja el celular para verla-s-sí, claro. Como digas… después de todo, estoy aburrido-

-Bien, entonces siéntense… esto va a tomar un largo rato-dijo Emir.


	2. Freunds/Amigos

Después de que Nora se fue, el padre de Elías entró en la casa, Elías estaba enfadado con él.

-¡Estoy en casa!-gritó el padre de Elías-Nora ¿ya volvió Elías de la escuela?-

-Estoy aquí, papá-Elías salió de la habitación de Nora y se acercó a él.

-Hola hijo ¿qué tal la escuela?-le preguntó su padre.

-Estoy bien, papá. gracias por preguntar-respondió Elías-papá…-

-¿Qué pasa, Elías?-preguntó su papá. Elías lo miró un poco molesto.

-¿Por qué golpeaste a Nora? ¿qué hizo mal esta vez?

Mientras tanto en la casa de Emir. Emir entró a su casa, su madre corrió a abrazarlo, estaba feliz y Emir no entendía el porqué.

-¿Qué pasó, mamá? ¿por qué abrazas?-preguntó Emir.

-Es que tengo buenas noticias, Emir-dijo su madre emocionada-tu padre consiguió trabajo y yo también, ¡ya no somos Rusos!-

-¡¿Qué?!-Emir cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se transformó en Emily-mamá, no quiero ser Alemana ¡quiero ser Rusa!-

-Emir ¿estás bien?-preguntó su madre.

-¡Soy Emily, mamá!-le gritó Emily-¡me niego a ser Alemana! No quiero serlo-

Subió las escaleras, corrió a su habitación y se encerró en ella.

En la casa de Elías ya era la hora de cenar. Elías aún seguía enfadado con su papá ya que por su culpa, Nora se fue de la casa.

-¿Vas a seguir enfadado, Elías?-preguntó su madre-tu padre no tiene la culpa de que Nora se haya ido-

-Y entonces ¿por qué se fue? La vi en su habitación, estaba llorando-respondió Elías-papá le habrá hecho algo para que se vaya-

-Ella renunció y punto-le gritó su mamá. Elías la miró, tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar, así que se levantó de su silla y fue corriendo a su habitación.

-No era necesario que le gritaras-le dijo su esposo.

-No importa-respondió la madre de Elías-¿me pasas la ensalada de col agria?-

* * *

 

Al día siguiente en la escuela, durante el receso, Elías fue a ver a Emir pero lo único que encontró fue una niña de cabello largo castaño que usaba lentes, leyendo un libro de tapa verde gastado.

-Guten morgen (buenos días)-la saludó Elías.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?-preguntó Emily.

-No juegues conmigo, Emir. ¡soy yo! Elías-respondió Elías.

-Lo siento pero… yo no te he visto nunca en mi vida-Emily cerró el libro, se levantó del suelo y entró a la escuela.

Ya en su salón de clases, Elías estaba un poco sorprendido y no entendía nada, ayer se había hecho amigo de Emir y ahora aparece de la nada esa niña diciendo que no lo conocía ¿qué estaba pasando? y ¿dónde estaba Emir? Después de clases, Elías salió de la escuela y fue a la casa de Emir, le preocupaba que no haya ido a clases. Como no sabía donde quedaba la casa de su amigo, tuvo que seguir a esa niña para saber donde vivía. La estuvo siguiendo durante un largo rato pero enseguida la perdió de vista.

-Maldición-pensó Elías-será mejor que me vaya a casa o mi papá me va a matar-

Elías dio media vuelta y volvió corriendo a su casa, no se dio cuenta de que Emily estaba escondida espiándolo, enseguida volvió a la realidad y se transformó en Emir.

- _Qué alivio_ -pensó Emir- _él no supo que yo soy Emily… mi secreto está a salvo_ -

Al llegar a casa, Emir subió a su habitación y dejó su mochila sobre la cama.

-Mamá, papá ¡ya estoy en casa!-dijo Emir pero no recibió respuesta alguna-¿dónde estarán?-

Antes de bajar a buscar a su mamá y a su papá, se cambió de ropa y después salió de su habitación.

Elías estaba confundido por lo que pasó en la escuela y además seguía preguntándose ¿quién era esa niña? ¿por qué se parecía tanto a Emir?

-Sería bueno que lo hable con Emir mañana-pensó Elías.

-Elías ¿estás en casa?-esa era la voz de su madre.

-Sí, mamá ¿qué pasa?-Elías salió de su habitación y fue a ver a su madre.

* * *

 

Pasaron los años, la amistad de Elías y Emir se hizo cada vez más fuerte, al punto de que dejaron de ser solo amigos de la infancia para ser mejores amigos pero esa amistad podía llegar a ser algo más.

_*Flashback*_

_Era una tarde de otoño como cualquier otra, dos niños de nueve años estaban en un parque sentados en unos columpios. Hubo un silencio incómodo, solo se oían las cadenas de los columpios moverse con el viento. Elías fue el primero en hablar._

_-Eh, oye Emir-lo llamó Elías, el mencionado giró la cabeza para verlo._

_-¿Qué pasa, Elías?-le preguntó Emir._

_-Uhm, n-no sé como decírtelo…-respondió Elías un poco nervioso-pero… y-yo… es decir…-_

_Se detuvo por un momento ¿qué rayos le pasaba? Él no era… ¿o sí? no sabía cuando pasó eso pero no era normal lo que le pasaba, la cosa era que… le gustaba su mejor amigo._

_-¿Qué ibas a decirme, Elías?-le preguntó Emir enojado._

_-Lo siento, me distraje un segundo-se disculpó Elías-quería decirte que… ya es muy tarde y deberíamos volver a casa-_

_-Es verdad-dijo Emir levantándose del columpio-oye, hagamos una carrera hasta tu casa-_

_-Está bien-Elías estaba feliz con la idea-pero con una condición, el perdedor debe darle un beso en la mejilla al ganador-_

_Elías empezó a correr seguido por Emir._

_-¿Arch was? ¡No pienso besarte, Elías!-gritó Emir enojado corriendo detrás de él._

_Después de un rato corriendo, llegaron a la casa de Elías, por desgracia Elías gano la carrera._

_-¡Yay!_ _Ich Have Gewonnen (Yo Gané)-gritó Elías y se rió al ver a Emir enojado-sie nicht bose, pero aún así me debes un beso-_

_-Blin (maldición)-murmuró Emir en ruso, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Elías-gotovy ¿glucklich?-_

_-Ia-respondió Elías. Emir sonrió un poco y se alejó para ir a su casa, Elías se quedó quieto en su lugar, puso su mano en la mejilla (lugar donde recibió el beso)._

_-¡Elías, a cenar!-lo llamó su madre, Elías reaccionó y entró corriendo a su casa._

_*Fin Flashback*_


End file.
